For the love of Zoi
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Neflite wants to have sex with Zoycite, Zoycite wants to kill him and Molly just wants Neflite to notice her. Will anyone get what they want or will lust conquer all? Will Neffy finally get the girl... eh guy?
1. Part One

For the Love of Zoi

By Shari

Disclaimer: I don't own the Generals/Shitennou. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation and the female Zoi belongs to DiC. I got the words for Moonlight Densetsu from a website and I don't remember which one but if you recognise the lyrics as yours then I'll give ya credit – now that's fair right? ^-^ Nor do I own _Friends_ or anything I else I write about in this ficcie. I own nothing and believe me I know it by now.

A/N: This ficcie came to life late last week whilst I was staring at a blank screen waiting for the inspiration to continue with my other works. I was thinking about all the other weird Dark Kingdom pairings I have seen on the net. Basically the plot is what would happen if Neflite decided that he has a crush on Zoycite and comes up with many foolproof (?) plans to win her over. I don't actually believe in the Zoycite/Neflite pairing myself I just thought it would make a good fic so *shrugs* well read it and see for yourself. Maddie: thanx for the support and encouragement to actually post this ficcie *hugs*! In case anyone hasn't worked it out by now this is based on the dub Sailor Moon. First Sailor Moon ficcie I've posted here so be kind!. 

For the love of Zoi - 

Part One:

The silence of the mansion was broken one evening by the sound of a door slamming open, the wooden frame rattling dangerously as it threatened to give way under the strain of being thrown open so roughly. The man who had done this paid little heed (why would he since he could just conjure up a new front door?) to the quaking wood and slammed it shut again just as roughly before heading upstairs to his bedroom. No sooner was he there did he kick off his black boots and seat himself on the edge of the bed. God today had been one big screw up. And it had started out so great too.

The stars had shown him his next victim; some stupid teacher from Crossroads Junior High who was wasting precious energy on her wedding. It was all going perfectly when those stupid Sailor brats showed up like they always did and dusted his Youma, Black Widow, before she could collect all of the energy. And then Beryl had screamed at him. Neflite sighed and massaged his temples, a frown on his face. He had one huge headache, he was tired from using the star chart and on the way back to the mansion he had been mobbed by a crowd of high school girls that were in love with his Earth identity Maxfield Stanton. Some had even gone as far as to throw their knickers at him. Neflite sighed; it had not been a good day at all.

He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute lost in his own thoughts. Then his stomach growled reminding Neflite that he had not eaten for the last 24 hours. The second general didn't really fancy conjuring up something as it took energy he hadn't got and he grimaced at the thought of cooking himself. In the end he located the phone and called for a pizza. Due to a delivery boy strike it wouldn't be here for another ten minutes he was informed. Neflite fought the urge to scream; today was not his day at all.

"God I need a woman" Neflite muttered to himself. It would be nice to come home at the end of the day and there would be a meal on the table ready for him and then there was sex. He hadn't done it for so long he wondered if he even remembered how. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive enough, hell the mob from earlier contradicted that but there was a shortage of women worthy to share his bed. On Earth mostly school girls were in love with his alias and due to Earth society he would be branded a paedophile if he tried to strike up a relationship a mere girl and being Beryl's main commander meant that he didn't have time to go to a bar and meet women his own age.

Neflite looked at his clock. Hmmm still about 8 minutes to go before the pizza arrived…

Then there were the inhabitants of the Negaverse. Female Youma were abundant but Neflite didn't even know if it was possible to have a physical relationship with one and wasn't about to try it. There was Beryl… but no she only had eyes for her beloved Tuxedo Mask and Neflite wasn't going to lower himself to becoming Beryl's official toy boy. So by a process of careful elimination that left only one person…

"So you failed again" as if being called the person at the forefront of his mind appeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms "Its funny… you claim your stars know everything but they sure didn't see this one coming"

Neflite gritted his teeth. He was not going to lower himself to trade blows with Zoycite this time, especially as he took a closer look at his personal enemy and for the first time noticed how beautiful she was. Neflite pondered on why he had never realised this before. Her long coppery hair always deliberately disarrayed in a messy ponytail with two stray wisps framing her delicate features and emerald green eyes. Neflite wondered what she would look like with her hair down and what it would feel like to run a hand through the mass of coppery curls. He ripped his gaze from that pretty face and down to look at the rest of her body which was clad in the usual Negaverse General attire. Neflite supposed that only Malachite knew what she looked like under the uniform. Malachite… if he knew that Neflite had even looked at Zoycite in that way the first general would come round and give Neflite a home castration.

"What are you looking at? Is there something wrong with my face?" Zoycite demanded drawing Neflite from his somewhat lustful thoughts.

"No" Neflite snapped.

"Then stop staring at me like a hungry goldfish" she hissed dangerously.

Neflite smiled slightly and tried to imagine Zoycite in an apron cooking him meals. Nah he just couldn't see that somehow so why did Malachite keep her around? Perhaps she had other redeeming qualities? She was probably a bitch in the sack. Neflite smirked to himself and made a decision. He could try to hit on her anyway. Even a one night stand would be better than no sex at all and to hell with the fact that she probably couldn't cook… the pizza would be here soon anyway.

"Negaverse to Neflite?" Zoycite was looking at him like he had three heads now "If you're going to ignore me then I'll just go," she pouted.

Neflite smiled, a real smile mind you not the usual near grimace he usually pulled when speaking with the youngest member of the Negaverse.

"I was just blown away by your outstanding beauty," he said. That should earn him a few points after all Malachite used the same tactics and they always worked like a charm.

"Don't make fun of me!" Zoycite snapped and the air filled with cherry blossoms. Neflite frowned, god he was almost too tired for this, but if he didn't do something then she would leave.

"I just ordered a pizza" he said quickly, "If you're not doing anything we could share it"

Zoycite's eyes widened at this gesture and she momentarily forgot to keep her levitation spell going and ended up landing of the floor with a loud thud. Neflite, being a gentleman, extended his hand to help her up and Zoycite being anything but a lady slapped his hand away and sprang to her feet, fists clenched at her sides.

"Look what you made me do," she complained rubbing her back and wincing in pain, still she made no further attempts to leave.

"Then think of it as my way of making it up to you" Neflite started but the doorbell went. Cursing the delivery boy's timing Neflite teleported downstairs to collect the pizza and a few bottles of wine. If all else failed he could just get her drunk.

In actual fact Neflite expected to find that Zoycite had left when he came back upstairs. He was mildly surprised to find her standing in front of his full-length mirror admiring herself whilst trying out a number of decorative poses.

"So you've decided to stay," Neflite acknowledged her presence.

"Queen Beryl got word that the Silver Crystal might be located in North America so she sent Malachite there to check it out" Zoycite replied unhappily "I didn't fancy eating alone and even your company has to be better than none"

"Thanks" Neflite raised an eyebrow "It's nice to know I am step up from eating alone" still this worked out to his advantage. He would get the coppery haired object of his desires to himself without fear of her stronger, overprotective lover beating the crap out of him.

Whilst had been lost in his own thoughts Zoycite had crossed the room and taken a slice of pizza from the box and had seated herself on the bed, nibbling delicately at it whilst keeping her eyes trained on him.

"What is with you tonight?" Zoycite asked at length "You haven't snapped at me once"

Neflite shrugged and answered more or less truthfully "I don't have the energy for a confrontation".

"Well I'm not going to snipe at you" Zoycite smirked, "Its no fun when you don't retaliate"

Neflite took a seat beside her and took a slice of pizza. He mentally winced at the crumbs on his bed and was about to suggest that they go downstairs when another thought occurred to him. How would he get Zoycite back up here later? Sighing and finishing off his slice of pizza Neflite decided to show her how manly he was and he took off his jacket, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Now dressed only in his trousers and purple under shirt, his rippling muscles clearly visible through the thin fabric he leaned back against the pillows and opened a bottle of wine before conjuring two glasses. He handed a glass to the woman general.

She shook her head "I don't drink" and then added acidly "I'm not a drunk like you"

"Suit yourself" Neflite said and then under his breath "Chicken"

This had the desired effect. She snatched the glass and downed the wine with a single gulp.

"Happy now?"

Neflite grinned and took a swing from the bottle. "I will be" he replied.

********

It had been an hour now and all the pizza had long since been eaten. Neflite was now more than slightly drunk and from what he could recall Zoycite had, had at least three glasses of wine. Neflite was still leaning back on the pillows and Zoycite was perched on the end of the bed staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Neflite decided that now was a good a time as any to make his move.

"Zoycite" he called loudly through she was not even a bed length away.

"What?"

"Will you have sex with me?" damn he wasn't supposed to say it like that! This cursed drink had gone to his head more than he thought. In an attempt to right the situation Neflite jumped up from his position on the bed and grabbed hold of the startled woman, pressing his lips against hers…

"Ow!" he pulled away when she bit his lip and then winced as she drew her hand back and slapped him in the face. The force of the blow knocked Neflite off the bed and onto the floor with a resounding thud.

Neflite lay sprawled across the carpet looking up at her through glazed eyes as she jumped off of the bed.

"Is that a no?" he called as she teleported away.

"Damn" Neflite swore angrily before losing consciousness.

*****

Malachite was tired… it turned out the trip to North America and the rumours that the Silver Crystal were there had been false. It had taken a great deal of energy to open a portal there and back and not to mention that Queen Beryl decided that because the crystal was not there that it was Malachite's fault and he had to stand in her throne room listening to her screaming at him for half an hour. Still… Malachite smiled to himself. At least he had Zoycite waiting for him back in their castle.

He teleported into their room expecting to find his coppery haired beauty tucked up in bed asleep. Malachite frowned when he heard the sound of the bathroom tap running. It was way passed midnight.

"Zoycite?" he called. She didn't seem to hear him and when Malachite pushed open the bathroom door he found her leant over the sink washing her mouth out with half a bottle of peppermint mouthwash.

"Zoycite what are you doing?" Malachite asked.

At the sound of his voice Zoycite dropped the bottle and threw her arms around him "Oh Malachite it was horrible… I went to Neflite's mansion to laugh at his latest failure and he asked me to stay for dinner"

Malachite raised an eyebrow. Neflite and Zoycite having dinner together? He just couldn't picture that somehow.

"And then he asked me to have sex with him!" Zoycite wept, "He kissed me and stuck his tongue down my throat. I've used at least ten bottles of this stuff" she indicated the mouthwash "And I still can't get rid of the taste"

Inside Malachite was churning with anger and his grip on Zoycite's slender back tightened. The male instinct inside of him was urging him to go and make Neflite pay for touching Zoycite but he wasn't named the Ice King for nothing. Keeping his voice calm Malachite answered:

"Was this before or after Neflite indulged in a little drink?"

"After" was the muffled reply as Zoycite buried her face in Malachite's chest.

"Well then" Malachite said gently caressing her coppery curls with one hand "There is your answer"

"What?" Zoycite pulled away, fury etched on her face "Are you implying that a man has to be drunk before wanting to sleep with me?"

Malachite sighed; he should have known Zoycite would take offence so easily. Luckily this situation was easily rectified. He conjured a pink rose and handed it to the fuming woman.

"Of course not Zoycite. I was merely trying to make you feel better about what happened. After all it must have been a very traumatic experience for you" he lowered his mouth so it was inches from Zoycite's own "Now how about I try to help rid you of the taste?"

The anger faded from those emerald eyes "I would be honoured Lord Malachite" Zoycite whispered and leaned against him as Malachite closed the gap between their lips.

******

Neflite woke up with one hell of a hangover. His head hurt, his back hurt from lying on the stone floor and he had this horrible taste of vomit in his mouth from spending half of the morning bent over the toilet. God what a night he mused to himself whilst examining the purple bruise on his cheek where Zoycite had slapped him. Neflite desperately wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep this off but Queen Beryl would want a report of his progress on Earth and Neflite was sure when she found out that he had not made much progress and had no energy for her a hangover would be the least of his worries. And then there was Zoycite. Neflite sighed. He had made a complete ass of himself and would probably never live it down. The best thing (and being it the sensible thing if Malachite ever found out about this) would be to stay well clear of Zoycite and put any thoughts of sleeping with her out of his head but two things stopped Neflite from doing so. One was his primitive male urges that were still screaming at him that he hadn't had sex in a year and then there was his bruised pride. No woman had ever rejected Neflite before. True he hadn't been the womaniser that Jedite had been but when Neflite asked a woman to sleep with him the usual response was not to slap his face off. This would just not do Neflite told himself. He was going to sleep with Zoycite if it was the last thing he did. Now all he had to do was think up a plan to win her over. Neflite smiled to himself. He would go round to the castle right now and declare his love for her! Girls loved it when men did stuff like that… well Earth girls at least so it stood to reason that this course of action would work with Zoycite or even better he could…

*****

The next morning Malachite was woken by the sound of someone strangling cats outside their bedroom window… or at least that was what it sounded like whereas in actual fact it was someone singing the Japanese Sailor Moon theme tune – very badly.

Getting up Malachite put on his uniform and cape before opening the window. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Neflite standing under the balcony with a bunch of red roses.

"Zoycite!" Malachite called irritably "It's for you!"

"Ugh what is that awful sound?" she groaned also forcing herself from the warmth of the bed and putting on her uniform before walking over to the window. As soon as Neflite saw her he began to sing louder.

"Gomen ne sunao janakute

Yume no naka nara ieru

Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen

Ima sugu aitai yo

Nakitaku naru you na moonlight

Denwa mo dekinai midnight

Datte junjou doushiyou

Haato wa mangekyou"

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoycite demanded when she saw who it was.

"I meant what I said last night!" Neflite paused his singing and hollered up to her "I want to have sex with you so how about it?"

On hearing this Malachite placed an arm protectively around Zoycite's shoulders.

"I would rather Sailor Moon dusted me with her tiara!" Zoycite shouted back, "Just go away Neflite"

She slammed the window shut just as Neflite launched into verse two and yelled back "I'm not going to give up that easily!"

Then… "_Moichido futari de weekend_

Kamisama kanaete happy-end

Genzai kako mirai mo

Anata ni kubittake"

******

An hour later Neflite gave up the idea of winning Zoycite over by serenading her with song (and the fact that Queen Beryl had summoned him to the throne room and if he ignored her then she would probably put him in eternal sleep thus he would never achieve his goal). The Queen wanted to know when he was going to seek out the next person whose energy was reaching its lifetime high. Neflite was tempted to lie to her but it turned out that Beryl was especially cranky this morning on the account of the dreadful singing coming from Malachite and Zoycite's castle had woken her up.

Neflite was only too glad that she didn't demand to know who had disturbed her royal sleep.

Unfortunately it meant that he would have to go to Earth and gather some energy or Beryl would get even madder with him. Neflite teleported back to his mansion and used the stars to search out his next victim. The stars showed him a junior high school boy called Peter Fisher who had just won some photography contest. It would be easy enough to have a Youma possess the boy's camera Neflite decided. Now that he had a plan to gather energy worked out he could concentrate more on his personal goal. So what if Zoycite didn't want to sleep with him now. All Neflite had to do was show her exactly how much more manly he was than her current lover.

*******

Malachite watched in amusement as his lover paced up and down the room chewing on her fingernails, a frown fixed on her face.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" she demanded at last.

"About what?" Malachite asked feigning innocence.

"Did you hear what he said me?" Zoycite shouted, pausing to glare angrily at her lover "He _still_ wants to have sex with me… god this is horrible! I would rather we went back to fighting and now he's lusting after me too" she slumped down on the bed "And he won't give up until he gets what he wants. Maybe I should go and get it over with"

"No" Malachite snapped. "I will kill Neflite before I allow you to sleep with him"

"Well I'm glad I finally got your attention" Zoycite sniffed, "So what am I going to do about him?"

Malachite sat down beside her "Ignore him" he said whilst brushing a few stray wisps of hair back from her eyes 

"Neflite will get bored of this game and perhaps it is simply another way to get at you"

"I hope you're right" Zoycite leaned against Malachite and smiled when she felt his arms around her.

"Do not worry Zoycite" Malachite replied "Neflite will tire of this in the next day or so"

  


Later that day Malachite was taking late morning shower whilst Zoycite used some old photographs of Neflite (taken at last years annual Negaverse Christmas Party) for target practice. She told Malachite that she wanted to be able to defend herself if Neflite tried anything with her again despite her lover's assurances that she was perfectly capable of defending herself already and that he would protect her if the need arose.

Malachite had just come out of the shower, wearing nothing except a white bathrobe when he heard a scream from downstairs.

*****

Neflite paused outside the castle and once more looked at the two photographs before sliding them under the door. It had taken him all morning to get those done. After his Youma had possessed Peter Fisher's camera Neflite realised that he could kill two birds with one stone and collect the energy and win Zoycite over at the same time. He hoped his pains had paid off. Even with the Youma possessing the camera it had cost Neflite quite a lot of money to persuade Peter Fisher to do an all morning photo shoot with him. The photographs he had just slipped under the castle door were the best of them all and (in Neflite's opinion) showed Zoycite exactly what she was missing out on. Neflite waited with baited breath when he heard movement the other side of the door. The second general nearly had a heart attack when he heard Zoycite scream. Hmmm not the reaction he was expecting. Damn she was difficult to please. Oh well time for plan b…

******

"My eyes!" Zoycite cried burying her face in Malachite's jacket "I've gone blind from the horror!"

Malachite pulled his coppery haired beauty closer whilst examining the offending images in disbelief. Zoycite was right about one thing; the photos were just plain disgusting. Both were of Neflite. The first one depicted him at the Tokyo gym standing with his shirt off next to the weights flexing his muscles with a cheesy grin on his face. The other was obviously taken back at his mansion home on Earth. It showed Neflite lying on his stomach on his bed, naked, his chin resting in his hands with rose petals scattered around him. After coming to his lover's aide and being shown the photographs Malachite had to race off to the toilet where he promptly retched his breakfast into the loo. After ten minutes he had managed to come back out and Zoycite had demanded that he dispose of the foulness that was Neflite. The question was how. Malachite knew that living among the humans of Earth had affected Neflite's sanity but this was just going to far. Perhaps it was time to let the second general know that Malachite did not appreciate his advances on his lover. Still there had to be a better way to pay Neflite back for this…

"Lord Malachite?" Zoycite pulled away from his embrace and looked questioningly into his blue-grey eyes as his mouth curved up in a sly smile, which was so out of character for the Ice King.

"I think I know how we can teach Neflite a lesson and prove to Queen Beryl exactly how incompetent he is at the same time"

Zoycite listened closely as Malachite explained his plan to her. "Oh Malachite you're wonderful" she sighed happily. Revenge sure was sweet…

*******

Beryl was sitting on her throne wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her day. She had given Neflite his orders as usual plus trying to persuade him and Zoycite to work together. That had proved more than difficult. Usually Zoycite was eager to put Neflite down and had been pleading with her Queen to give her a chance ever since Beryl had disposed of that fool Jedite. Today it was the not the case at all. When Beryl suggested to Neflite that his mission might go a little better with a more feminine touch Zoycite had reacted with absolute horror whilst Neflite approved how heartedly of the idea. The younger general had told Beryl that she would rather face eternal sleep than work with Neflite. Beryl didn't really want to kill Zoycite just yet and decided to allow Neflite this one chance to work alone. If he continued to mess up then she could always kill him and appoint Zoycite and Malachite as her commanding officers. Everyone knew how well they got along after all. But what to do now? She had dismissed her court for the day and Beryl was musing over what to do next. She could trim her nails – god knew she hadn't done so since the fall of the Silver Millennium – but she liked the tapping noise they made against the arms of the throne when she was angry with someone. Only one thing for it Beryl sighed to herself and reached behind the throne for her king (queen?) sized Mars bar and portable TV. They were showing re-runs of _Friends_ on sky. That should keep her entertained for a few hours and by that time Neflite would have managed to piss things up on Earth again and she could scream at him for an hour or so and then it would be time for lunch. With her morning fully mapped out Beryl was about to turn on the TV when the Youma Yasha appeared before her. Yasha was one of Zoycite's spies. She bowed before the red haired queen who was busy trying to adjust the aerial on the TV and shove a Mars bar in her mouth whole whilst still trying to maintain her dignity (?) before her underlings.

"What do you want?" Beryl snapped, hardly aware of the chocolate and caramel dribbling down her chin as she spoke.

Yasha did not speak and simply handed the Queen of the Negaverse a white envelope before retreating to the shadows. Intrigued Beryl opened it…

"NEFLITE!" she screamed when she saw the offending photographs. So this was what he got up to whilst 

pretending to gather energy for the mighty Negaforce. Still he had been working out… Beryl drooled over the photos for a while longer before setting them down and turning her attention back to the TV set. Neflite may have a great body but Beryl's heart still belonged to Joey and Chandler.

End of Part One

How will Neflite react when he finds out that Beryl has been ogling over him? Will he ever achieve his goal? Or will Malachite kill him first? What will Molly do when she finds out about the real Maxfield Stanton? And how does the big thorn (you know the one I mean) fit into all this? Stay tuned for part two coming soon


	2. Part Two

For the love of Zoi – a story of sex, lies and humiliation 

Part Two: 

Neflite paced up and down his mansion home deep in thought. What was he thinking you all wonder? Planning an attack on the Sailor Scouts? What to have for lunch? No… this was much more important. Neflite was working on his latest plan to get Zoycite to sleep with him. All three of his previous plans, trying to get her drunk, serenading Zoycite with song and sending her some sexy (?) photographs of himself, had gone down the toilet and Neflite to put it frankly was getting desperate. This was no longer a faze to pass the time or even an attempt to mend his bruised pride that Zoycite had rejected him. The simple fact was that he was feeling horny and hadn't done it since the fall of the Silver Millennium and because he was being staved of sex his plans to gather energy and destroy the Sailor Scouts were failing and if he failed then Queen Beryl would kill him. Neflite sighed to himself. Why was he lowering himself to this? This being his latest plan. Sailor Moon's biggest weakness was Tuxedo Mask and in a bid to kill her and save his hide Neflite had proposed to Beryl that he dress up as the masked hero and lure Sailor Moon out. Thus he had been up all night writing phoney Tuxedo Mask love letters and sending them to every girl at Crossroads Junior High. One of them would have to be Sailor Moon and would fall right into his trap. The letters said to come to the mall that evening so much to Neflite's dismay he had an entire day to kill. He didn't dare go back to the Negaverse in case Beryl sensed his energy pattern and demanded to know why he wasn't getting on with his plan. And plus she had been giving him funny looks and seemed to be undressing him with her eyes…god he was so horny he was starting to imagine Beryl lusting after him now. 

Neflite sat back down in his armchair and flicked through a couple of mail order catalogues for a few minutes when it came to him. His gaze happened to rest on the jewellery section. From what he could recall girls loved getting jewellery. That was it! Neflite congratulated himself on his clever thinking. He could buy Zoycite some jewellery. That would win her over! The only jewellery Malachite had even bought her was some small green stud earrings and after that they had been inseparable! 

Unfortunately if he ordered by catalogue the jewellery wouldn't arrive for another week and Neflite didn't think he could wait another week. Luckily there was an alternative. 

"To the mall!" Neflite cried and then realised that he was alone. He shrugged and grabbed the keys to his Ferrari. As well as the jewellery there were a few other items he would have to pick up on the way to the mall for an entire night of hot sex. 

@à à 

"Lord Malachite" Zoycite gasped pulling away from her lover's kisses "I'm worried"

Malachite ignored her and cupped her chin in his hand before pressing his lips against hers again. Zoycite almost forgot what was worrying her until Malachite propelled her backwards onto the bed and the image of Neflite lying naked on his own bed flashed before her eyes thus killing the mood. 

"Malachite" Zoycite snapped angrily trying to push the heavy general off of her "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Malachite knew if he angered her then he would have the same problem as Neflite and rolled back over to his side of the bed. "What is troubling you?" he asked trying to hide his disappointment. 

"Neflite"

Malachite sighed, obviously the same image had now come to the forefront of his mind, "What about him?"

"He hasn't ask me for sex in at least a week and an hour ago in the throne room he was actually rude to me. I don't understand it"

"Perhaps he has found a little earthling to play with," Malachite said wearily. Why did Zoycite have to bring up Neflite now? Still being a man Malachite could almost sympathise with Neflite. If Malachite didn't have Zoycite then… still if Neflite even looked at his coppery haired beauty in the wrong way again then he would be very, very sorry. 

"I don't like it" Zoycite pouted, "I thought he was lusting after _me? _What can an Earth chick give him that I can't?"

"I thought you didn't want to have sex with Neflite?"

"I don't but why would he prefer an Earthling? They are all such innocents it sickens me," Zoycite snapped angrily. 

Malachite smiled and brushed a hand over her cheek. "Do you miss all the attention he was paying you?"

Zoycite clasped Malachite's hand tightly in her own and pressed a kiss to his palm "I have all the attention I could want right here" she whispered seductively. 

Malachite took this as an invitation to finish what they had started "Now more talk of Neflite?" he asked softly. 

"Who?" Zoycite replied. 

@à à 

Neflite stared into the window of the jewellery shop feeling very much out of his depth. There were so many different sorts of jewellery here on Earth. Neflite originally had planned to buy her the biggest diamond ring and ask Zoycite to marry him but as he didn't know her ring size he scrapped this idea and besides he wasn't sure he wanted to be married to the vindictive little psychopath. All he wanted was to have sex with her. This was so unfair! He was the millionaire Maxfield Stanton here on Earth and back in the Negaverse he was the second highest ranking general and he couldn't get a date! Hmm what about a bracelet? Nah it would clash with her uniform and it wasn't special enough. Neflite closed his eyes and prayed to the stars for guidance. 

"Hello Mr Stanton?"

He whirled round and saw a cute red head staring at him. Not quite the answer he was looking for but fate moved in mysterious ways and all that. 

"I'm Molly, Molly Baker. We met at last weeks tennis tournament" 

Neflite searched his memory. Molly Baker? Oh the friend of the girl he had tried to steal energy from!

"You probably don't remember me" she blushed slightly when she saw his confused expression. 

"You were the ball girl right?" Neflite said a plan forming in his mind. 

"You do remember!" Molly cried happily and went on to question him about the Tuxedo Mask love letters. Neflite was stunned by this and had to bluff his way through her questioning. Was she Sailor Moon? She had to be… ok not what he was expecting but Sailor Moon had to have some brains if she had survived this long against the dark forces. 

"Say Molly" Neflite interrupted her before she could force him to give something away. Sex or no sex Neflite couldn't afford to mess up his latest plan. "What sort of jewellery would you want a man to buy you?"

Molly gasped slightly "Well Mr Stanton it would have to be a necklace because bracelets aren't personal enough and with rings you might get the wrong size and…"

"That's great Molly" Neflite put an arm around her and felt her swoon under his touch. Too bad she was only 14 because then all of his problems would be solved "Now which necklace would you like a man to buy for you?"

"That one!" Molly pointed to a diamond pendant on a silver chain. 

"And if a man presented you with that would it make you horny?" Neflite asked in a husky whisper. Molly blushed worse than before and giggled:

"Oh Mr Stanton you shouldn't say things like that in public!"

"Quite" Neflite cleared his throat "Well I hope to see you at next weeks tennis tournament"

When Molly was gone Neflite took another look at the necklace. "Twenty thousand yen!" this was going to be an expensive investment, Neflite just hoped it was worth it. 

@à à 

Ok Neflite checked his appearance in the mirror. He was all set. The plan to lure Sailor Moon out of hiding had been a complete failure when the real Tuxedo Mask had showed up. Cursing the masked idiot Neflite tucked the small box containing the necklace into the top pocket of his jacket. Still Molly had been attracted to the Tuxedo Mask disguise and thanks to her and her love energy Beryl had spared his Nega-hide and screamed at Zoycite instead. Neflite wondered if this would spoil his plans for this evening but if worst came to worst he could tell Zoycite he wanted to make it up to her. Going back to the Tuxedo Mask disguise, which he was still wearing, Neflite reasoned that for some strange reason all the women in Sailor Moon were attracted to the caped moron then it stood to reason that Zoycite might also like him (Malachite wore a cape so perhaps capes turned her on?). The little problem of her silver haired lover had been easily taken care of. Neflite only had to mention to one of his Youma that there was a rumour that the Silver Crystal was in Tokyo and it was all over the Negaverse. As soon as Beryl heard of it she had demanded that Malachite go and investigate this… alone. 

Now the wheels were set in motion. Neflite opened a portal to Zoycite and Malachite's castle home whilst tugging on the end of the black and red cape. He hated this stupid getup but hopefully he wouldn't have to wear it for too long…

@à à 

Zoycite had resigned herself to a night in front of the TV when there was a knock at the door. After cursing Beryl for an hour for making Malachite go wandering across Tokyo at all hours when he could be at home with her Zoycite had sat down on the sofa with a big bag of Doritos and was aimlessly channel flicking. When she heard the bang on the door she actually welcomed the distraction and eagerly hurried to answer it. 

"Ahh cape boy!" Zoycite yelled when she saw the masked man standing there. Quickly conjuring up an ice crystal she lunged at him intending to cut his throat out. 'Cape boy' stepped aside and Zoycite ended up flat on her face in front of him. 

'Cape boy' laughed softly "I hoped you'd fall for me Zoycite but not quite literally"

"You!" Zoycite hissed jumping up when she recognised that voice "What do you want?"

Neflite took off the white mask "You of course"

Zoycite's reaction was to knee him in the groin before trying to slam the door in his face. Neflite gasped in pain but it didn't stop him from jamming a foot in the doorway before Zoycite could close it properly. Then using this foothold Neflite pressed his weight against the door. Zoycite, being weaker, couldn't hold it and within seconds Neflite had burst triumphantly into the front room. Immediately, and for fear of her own safety, Zoycite levitated to near the ceiling and struck one of her infamous poses before addressing Neflite again. 

"Why are you dressed as cape boy? You look almost as ugly and stupid as the real thing!"

Neflite was mildly insulted by this "It doesn't turn you on?"

"I HATE cape boy!" Zoycite shouted. 

Neflite thought back to the Silver Millennium and sighed. He should have remembered that. 

He whipped the disguise off and stood in his uniform once again but not before producing the box and holding it out in front of him. "This is for you," he announced "As a token of my lust for your body"

Zoycite raised an eyebrow but came down and snatched it from his hands before once again floating to the safety of the ceiling. Her eyes lit up in surprise when she opened it and saw the diamond necklace. Malachite had never bought her anything like this. 

"Do you like it?" Neflite asked hopefully. 

"I love it" Zoycite floated down and took it out of the box "Help me put it on" she commanded. Neflite grinned thinking he was onto a winner obliged. 

"How do I look?" she giggled and twirled round 

"It suits you" Neflite said taking a wary step towards her not forgetting how dangerous Zoycite was (he just hoped his bits were still in working order after that mean kick she had landed there). 

"I know" Zoycite turned away and was admiring her reflection in a pocket mirror she had conjured. 

Neflite was right behind her when Zoycite said, "You can go now"

"What?"

"I said you can go now… unless there was something else you wanted to give me?"

"Well yes actually" Neflite prayed to whatever god there was that he wouldn't mess this up. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her waist "Don't you want to thank me?" he murmured in her ear. 

"No" Zoycite struggled and Neflite held on tighter "I thought you were being nice"

"I don't do nice" Neflite leaned in closer and lightly kissed her neck. 

"Oh really?" Zoycite lowered her voice and turned around to face him. 

"You know that old saying" Neflite murmured and his hands began pulling at her jacket… god he couldn't wait any longer for this. "Nice guys finish last" he pressed a nervous kiss to her lips after speaking and was amazed that she didn't resist him though Zoycite wasn't exactly responding but at this point not getting the shit kicked out of him was a positive for Neflite. He deepened the kiss and once again started pulling at her uniform, moaning slightly as he did so. He hadn't noticed Zoycite raise a hand behind his head…

@à à 

When Malachite came back from Tokyo he found Zoycite sitting on the sofa admiring a diamond necklace whilst Neflite lay on the floor with the shattered remains of Malachite's favourite flower vase all around him. 

End of part two

Poor Neffy and he thought he was so close too ^-^ Will he see sense and give up? Of course not! Stay tuned for part three coming soon!


	3. Part Three

A/N: At long last part three is here! There is slight Cape Boy bashing in this chappie but since this is a humour ficcie nearly all the characters are made fun of. Boosted the rating up to R (my first R me thinks!). Does get a little stupid and insane but hey you must be used to that from me by now! Anyways enjoy and please review – Constructive criticism is welcome but not flames – they just waste time and will be used to heat the Dark Kingdom in winter. 

Part Three:

"Will you stop playing with that thing?" Malachite snapped irritably as Zoycite held the diamond necklace up to the light for what must have been the tenth time that evening. She ignored him and said: 

"Why don't you ever buy me diamond necklaces?"

Malachite sighed and put an arm around her shoulders "Because I don't need to pay you to sleep with me"

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Zoycite pouted changing the subject and nodding to Neflite who was still sprawled out on their front room floor. 

"I don't know" Malachite frowned "But did you have to hit him with my favourite vase?"

"It was the closest thing I could find" Zoycite complained, "Unless you wanted me to sleep with him?"

Neflite chose that moment to start to wake up. God he felt worse than when he woke up with a hang over. Opening his eyes the world seemed to spin and as he fought his blurring vision his gaze fixed on the two generals seated on the sofa watching him. 

"You bitch" he groaned as he felt the cut to the back of his head "That hurt"

"It was supposed to" Zoycite replied. 

Neflite staggered to his feet feeling more than a little foolish and decided to do the only sensible thing and leave as quickly as possible. It was then that he noticed that she still had the necklace. 

"I want that back," he said angrily holding out a hand. 

"Its mine" Zoycite held it out of his reach "You gave it to me"

"Yeah on the condition that you had sex with me" Neflite replied grumpily "That was the whole point… uh… I mean…" he stammered when he saw the dagger like gaze Malachite was directing his way "I mean… oh you can just keep it… I've got to go and work on my next energy stealing plan… I'll see you later!" with that he teleported from the castle as quickly as possible. 

********

Safely back at his mansion home Neflite was fuming. That necklace had cost him and arm and a leg and what did he get out of the deal? Nothing that was what. This was so unfair! Neflite sighed and poured himself a glass of expensive red wine. His next target was some kid at an animation school. Perhaps he would be better off concentrating on his missions and forgetting about sex until he had pleased Queen Beryl. Anyway sex wasn't everything right? He could live without it. 

*******

I must have been mad! Neflite said to himself as he got ready for bed that night. The animation school plan had gone down the toilet thanks to those stupid Sailor brats. It was times like this when Neflite was upset and needed a distraction that he wanted sex the most. It didn't help matters that Zoycite had laughed at him when the Gemini warriors had been dusted. She was without a doubt the most infuriating person in the Negaverse and she had worn that necklace just to piss him off too! Seeing the necklace had reminded Neflite just how much he had paid for it. Damn it he wasn't going to give up on this. Why didn't Zoycite want to sleep with him anyway? He was more than good looking and had money. Did she feel that she should stay loyal to Malachite? Neflite had assumed that the only reason they were together was for mutual gain anyway. Did she love Malachite? Nah love didn't exist in the Negaverse. Neflite didn't dare return to the castle now and was at a total loss. He had tried every trick in the book and still Zoycite didn't want to know. Neflite poured a second glass of wine and downed it as quickly as the first. Then reaching again for the bottle Neflite prayed for a miracle. 

His prayers were answered sooner than he thought and were not exactly what Neflite had been expecting. After spending yet another miserable morning with an alcohol induced headache Neflite decided that it was time he reported to the Queen. When he arrived in the throne room he saw that Zoycite was also present and she and the queen seemed to be discussing a possible sighting of the Silver Crystal. Zoycite wasn't exactly happy that Neflite had shown up and was even more infuriated when Beryl decided to give the job of gate crashing the Diamond Embassy and stealing the possible Silver Crystal to him. As luck would have it Beryl had managed to obtain tickets to the embassy party (being the Queen of the Negaverse has its perks you know) but she was not about to lower herself to attend a Earthlings party so she suggested to Neflite that he take both the tickets and try to find himself a date for the night, that way he could move about inconspicuously. 

"Queen Beryl" he said as she was about to dismiss them both "I have a suggestion that might work for all of us if you will allow it"

Beryl was intrigued by this "Go on"

"Why don't me and Zoycite go together? That way one of us could get the crystal and other lure the Sailor Scouts out – they are bound to be there – That way we would have the Silver Crystal and destroyed the Earth's only resistance"

Beryl nodded thoughtfully wondering what had brought about Neflite's change of heart. He had used to prefer working alone. "It sounds like a good idea. What do you think Zoycite?"

Two pairs of eyes were focused on the woman general now. Zoycite gave Neflite a furious glare. What could she say? If she refused then she would invoke the Queen's wrath. 

"It's a good idea" she sighed, "I will accompany Neflite to the Earth and bring back the Silver Crystal"

"Excellent" Beryl said, "Now go and I will accept no failures from either of you"

*******

Zoycite paced up and down the front room of Neflite's mansion clearly agitated by the entire situation as the older general stood fastening his bow tie. He then turned and watched the object of his desires with interest. Now would be the perfect time to… Not yet! He reminded himself sternly. You heard what Beryl said. The Silver Crystal comes first. Once we have that then I can make my move. 

"You should change you know" Neflite commented on her Negaverse uniform 

"What is wrong with my clothes?" Zoycite demanded, her eyes flashing in anger. 

"Well…" Neflite chose his words carefully "They're not really suitable"

Zoycite snorted, "You're not actually suggesting I dress up are you?"

"It would help. We have to be inconspicuous remember"

"Well unlike you I'm not into silly human disguises" Zoycite hissed, "I'll go as I am now"

Neflite was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Zoycite in a dress but decided not to comment on it. 

"We should get going," he said instead. 

"Right" Zoycite stopped pacing "Where are we going?"

"The Embassy"

"That's easy" she grinned and made to open a portal when Neflite grabbed her hand, much to her dismay. 

"Not like that"

"Why?"

Neflite smiled. Zoycite just looked too damn sexy when she pouted. "We don't want to attract attention remember"

"Fine how do you propose we get there?" she demanded. 

******

Malachite didn't like this. When he had heard that Beryl had ordered Zoycite to work with Neflite. It wasn't that he didn't trust Zoycite. He just didn't trust Neflite and Malachite had made up his mind to get into the Embassy himself and keep an eye on them both. Getting into the Embassy proved difficult. The men on the door didn't seem to have ever heard of a Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom so in the end the Ice King just teleported into the crowded ballroom. Luckily no one seemed to notice his sudden appearance. Malachite struggled to see around the crowds for his coppery haired beauty but so far he could see no sign of her or Neflite. There were plenty of pretty Earth women here Malachite noted. Well seeing as Zoycite wasn't here yet he could have some fun of his own. 

*******

Serena looked around the ballroom in wonder. Being the champion of justice had its plus sides after all. The meatball headed girl sniggered thinking of Raye and Amy waiting outside. She giggled and helped herself to a cocktail. This was the life. She felt like a princess. The only problem was that she didn't have a dance partner. It's not fair! Serena thought to herself. She set her drink down on the table and was about to start her search for Princess Diamond and the Imperial Crystal when Serena felt a hand on her arse (no that wasn't a typo folks). She jumped and turned round when she heard soft laughter behind her. 

Serena blushed when she saw the older man looking down at her. "Do you mind?" she squeaked a blush rising in her cheeks. This guy was gorgeous. He had long silver-white hair and blue-grey eyes. Serena took a step back when she realised that the uniform he was wearing was similar to Neflite's except for this man wore a cape like her beloved Tuxedo Mask (and nothing turned Serena on like a guy in a cape) and his uniform was blue and grey rather than yellow and grey and the jacket was open at the front. Now here's a real man Serena thought to herself staring at the exposed flesh. Unlike that jerk Darien (who had a scrawny gangly body with probably little or no muscle) or even Andrew from the arcade. Still the evil aura warned her to be careful and Serena, who never listened to her instincts, giggled childishly when he took her hand a led her to the dance floor. So what if this guy was a member of the Negaverse? If Luna or anyone caught her Serena decided that she could just say that she was keeping a close eye on him. Serena giggled again as she felt the man's hands resting lightly on her butt. 

******* 

Zoycite clung onto the seat of the Ferrari for dear life as it sped down the road towards the Embassy, the radio blaring at full volume. "You're crazy!" she screamed at Neflite as they stopped at the traffic lights. 

"Relax baby" Neflite shot her a grin as he revved on the motor again

"Relax? How can I relax with you driving like a madman? And don't call me baby"

Neflite smiled and to Zoycite's disgust rested his hand on her knee "We're perfectly safe and besides this is the quickest human way of getting to the Embassy"

"Oh really" Zoycite grabbed his hand and roughly twisted his wrist until Neflite yelled in pain, causing him to hit the gas pedal when he should have hit the break. They smashed into the Embassy gates, almost killing about five people from the crowd that had gathered outside (two of them being Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury which would not have been a bad thing). Finally Neflite got control of his car and hit the breaks. 

"Look where you're going you crazy drunk!" one man hollered at them as they got out. One man threw an empty drink bottle at the pair, nearly hitting Neflite in the head. Cursing he promptly slapped a sleep spell on all the onlookers and marched into the Embassy with a pouting Zoycite in tow. 

"Did you have to do that?" Neflite hissed, "I have my reputation to think about!"

Zoycite only smirked and replied, "Well at least we didn't have to worry about parking"

*******

The party was a real bore Neflite decided after about an hour. All Zoycite had done so far was eat desserts from the huge selection of cakes on the dessert cart parked in one corner of the room whilst he stood awkwardly on looking for signs of the Imperial Crystal. 

"Do I have to remind you that we have a mission?" Neflite whispered in her ear "We have to look for the crystal"

"I am looking" Zoycite snapped back, "I'm checking each one of these desserts to make sure the crystal isn't hidden inside one of them"

Neflite rolled his eyes "You'll get fat and then Malachite won't want you anymore" he hissed. This had the desired effect. Zoycite gasped slightly and moved away from the dessert cart. The auburn haired man decided now was a good a time as any to make his move. He sidled up beside the younger general and whispered "Why don't we start our search for the crystal upstairs in one of the bedrooms?"

"Yeah whatever" Zoycite said not even bothering to shove Neflite away when he slipped an arm around her slender waist intending to pull her in the direction of the stairs. Neflite could tell she was not really listening to him but thinking he was onto a winner anyway went to seal the deal with a kiss when a third person joined their group. 

"Hello Mr Stanton"

"Molly" Neflite was surprised to see her here. Usually these sorts of parties were reserved for rich couples or Negaverse generals intent on stealing rare jewels and making out in the embassy bedrooms. 

"You remember me!" she cried happily and then her gaze turned to Zoycite and her happy expression faded. 

"Who's your friend Mr Stanton?"

"Call me Maxfield" Neflite replied, awkwardly removing his hand from around Zoycite's waist whilst cursing the red head's bad timing. "This is my… eh associate… Zoë"

Molly smiled and extended a hand to Zoycite, who was fuming at Neflite for giving her an Earth name without her permission "Nice to meet you Zoë"

Zoycite pulled a face at the extended hand. There was no way she was going to lower herself to shaking hands with an Earthling. Molly's gaze then fell on the diamond necklace Zoycite was wearing, which looked strangely out of place against the grey and green Negaverse uniform. 

"So you're the one Maxfield wants to have sex with?"

"What?" Zoycite shouted angrily, making Molly squeal in fright. 

"I helped him choose that necklace," Molly continued nervously on seeing the angry in those emerald green eyes "If I may say so you're a very lucky woman"

"Did you hear that Zoë?" Neflite smirked, "Zoë?" he frowned seeing that they hadn't got Zoycite's attention. She was staring intently into the crowd of dancers. 

"Zoycite?" Neflite asked forgetting about Earth names now. What was wrong with her? As he spoke Zoycite darted forward and stepped between one of the couples dancing, a pretty blonde girl with pigtails and a man with long silver-white hair. As Neflite watched, Zoycite drew back a hand and slapped the girl hard across the cheek.

********

Tuxedo Mask sighed to himself. This party was a total snooze and there had been no sign of Princess Diamond or the Imperial Crystal. Leaning back against a wall, one hand scratching his ass, Tuxedo Mask watched the mass of people dancing to the slow, romantic music that the orchestra played. To make matters worse all the men here were wearing masks, he pouted at this. The skinny little white mask that barely covered his eyes so anyone with a brain could tell who he was, was his trademark! He ought to sue them for copyright! Suddenly a cry rang out across the dance floor and the people dancing paused and the crowd parted. Tuxedo Mask craned his neck to see over the heads blocking his view and saw at least two members of the Dark Kingdom were present. One of them, a man with long white hair and blue eyes, sporting a cape which pissed Tuxedo Mask off further was sweatdropping and trying to pull his companion, a young woman with coppery hair and angry green eyes off of a third person. The copper head didn't seem to want to stop pulling the pigtails of the last person, a younger blonde who looked suspiciously like the Princess in Tuxedo Mask's dreams, and the blonde was wailing loudly. 

Tuxedo Mask, being the egoistic little bastard that he was, decided to be a man and break up the fight. He threw one of his pathetic roses between the two fighting females and stepped forward, swishing his cape as he did so. 

"Shame on you attacking an beautiful and innocent young girl" he said trying to sound all moralistic and important 

"Kindly explain yourself"

"Its Tuxedo Mask!" the blonde cried. 

"Get him!" the copper head yelled and suddenly the two young women had lunged at him knocking him down and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him. 

"Ah!" Tuxedo Mask screamed struggling to back away whilst the copper head tried to cut out his jugular with a conjured ice crystal and the blonde smacked him with her handbag. "What are you doing?"

"You wrote me a phoney love letter and played with my heart!" the blonde shouted, "For that you must pay!"

"That wasn't me!" Tuxedo Mask cried, "It was the drunken millionaire Maxfield Stanton!" 

"Oh yeah!" the blonde sweatdropped and stood up looking around for Neflite but in the commotion he had slipped away. 

"What about you?" Tuxedo Mask demanded of the other woman as her boyfriend grabbed hold of her pulling her away from him. 

"I just hate you" the copper head smirked "And you make my beloved look bad by wearing a cape and everyone knows a cape is Malachite's trademark and roses are our make up gifts"

"But I've been around since episode one" Tuxedo Mask whined. 

"We've been around for a 1000 years!" and with that the copper head snatched his cane from his hand and bonked 

Tuxedo Mask on the head with it rendering him unconscious (A/N I've always wanted someone to do that to him ^-^).

*******

Zoycite laughed as the caped moron hit the floor and didn't get up. Malachite smiled and put an arm around her but 

Zoycite shoved him away. "Why were you dancing with that mangy meatball head?" she demanded in a hurt voice 

"Aren't I good enough for you anymore?"

Malachite sighed. The very reason he was here was to look out for her! Smiling to himself he conjured a pink rose and handed it to his beloved. Instantly Zoycite forgot about fighting with him, accepting the flower she leaned against him sighing softly. 

"I only came here because I didn't want Neflite trying anything funny" Malachite murmured softly. Much to Zoycite's amusement the couples had started dancing again and were trampling all over cape boy's unconscious form. He was going to be sore in the morning she thought evilly. 

Neflite! Zoycite looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. If he got the crystal then he would take all the credit! She pulled away from Malachite and turned to Molly, who was still watching the pair thinking how much like Serena the blonde princess looked and that Maxfield sure did have some weird friends and not to mention taste in women. 

"Where did that star gazing, drunken excuse for a general go?" Zoycite mentally kicked herself for not keeping an eye on him. 

"Go and find the crystal," Malachite advised her, "I will await your return back in the Negaverse"

Zoycite nodded and Malachite teleported away not caring how many people saw him do this. The blonde had run off too. 

Zoycite sighed and shoved through the crowd of people after making sure Neflite wasn't among them. The auburn haired man was bound to know where the crystal was and when he found it Zoycite decided to simply steal it from under his nose. Perhaps he was upstairs. He had mentioned something about looking for the crystal up there before cape boy had shown up. Zoycite gasped as she opened the first door she came too. Neflite was in there and was about to take the crystal for himself! Zoycite knew if she didn't do something quick then Neflite would take all the credit (something she had planned to do herself). Zoycite smiled and stepped into the room. A plan already in mind. 

*******

Neflite hurried from room to room searching in vain for the silver crystal and yet he had found nothing. Damn it why wasn't anything easy? Neflite walked along another endless corridor and kicked open a door. This was obviously the master bedroom of Princess Diamond but ugh everything was so pink. Pink wallpaper, pink curtains, a huge pink double bed… Neflite shuddered. And then he saw the shimmering statue of crystal standing on a marble stand near the bed. It was shining so brightly that Neflite couldn't tell if it was _the_ silver crystal or not but that didn't matter. He had completed the mission and that was the most important thing right? 

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" an angry voice rang out as he reached up to take it. 

"Zoycite? What are you doing here?" Neflite demanded. 

"I can't believe you Neflite" Zoycite marched right up to him (granted she had to stand on tiptoes to look him the eye) "I can't believe you were going to do this to me?"

"Eh…" Neflite was confused. Surely she had known that he would double cross her if he got the chance?

"Well if you don't want me then I'll just leave…" Zoycite sniffed wiping away a tear. 

"Want you?" Neflite shook his head wondering if he was hearing things. 

"You know" Zoycite paused and placed a hand on his chest, playing with the button on his jacket. 

"What about Malachite?" Neflite stammered. This was a switch that was for sure. Still he couldn't help but think it was some kind of trick like with the vase. 

"He would rather play with his little blonde schoolgirl" Zoycite uttered a sob and threw her arms around Neflite's shoulders.

Neflite struggled to prize her off of him. This had to be a trick. "Zoycite" he started when another thought occurred to him. Pulling back slightly he studied the pretty, tear filled green eyes staring back at him for a moment. Then, taking Zoycite completely by surprise, he leaned down and roughly captured her lips with his own. He felt Zoycite tense up and then relax against him. That dissolved his earlier concerns. There was no way Zoycite would allow him to kiss her unless she wanted it. Neflite smiled inwardly. His luck was changing at long last. Little did he know it wouldn't last. 

Neflite steered Zoycite in the direction of the bed before easing her back onto it before leaning down to reclaim those soft lips with his own. Neflite wanted to savour every moment knowing he might not ever get another opportunity like this. Malachite was probably going to kill him as it was. Neflite shrugged. What did it matter? 

Zoycite had made her choice and Malachite would just have to deal with it. Neflite then abruptly broke the kiss and rolled to the other side of the bed. 

"What?" Zoycite started when Neflite started pulling at the waistband of her uniform, smiling as it came free and he slipped a hand up her top. Zoycite grabbed his wrist before it could reach its destination. Neflite frowned in confusion. 

"Neflite-sama don't make me wait anymore" she whispered, "I want you _now_" 

Neflite sighed. Malachite's little toy was an impatient creature to say the least. Oh well… he grinned and produced one of the items he had brought in Tokyo mall the other day for just this situation and showed them to Zoycite. 

Her reaction wasn't exactly what he was expecting and Neflite was sure he saw a little fear in those green eyes and then it was gone and replaced with a knowing and slightly devious look. Zoycite reached out and took the fluffy pink handcuffs from Neflite and grinned, "Allow me… my lord"

Neflite sighed as she started ridding him of his uniform and when he was completely naked she handcuffed him to the bed. Then Zoycite stood up and laughed.

"What?" Neflite frowned as she walked over to the crystal, admiring it "Zoycite what the hell are you doing?" he demanded as she took it from the stand and opened a portal back to the Negaverse. "Zoycite? I thought we were going to have sex?"

Zoycite laughed again "Me have sex with you? You're more of an idiot than I thought. I knew there was no way you were going to share this missions success with me so I took measures to ensure that I get what I deserve"

"What about me?" Neflite whined, struggling against the handcuffs to no avail "What about what I deserve?"

Zoycite grinned, "Oh you'll get what you deserve all right" 

Then it finally began to dawn on Neflite that she had set him up "Wait!" he called frantically, as she stepped through the portal "You can't leave me like this! I have a reputation on Earth! Zoycite don't you dare step through that portal! No come back! You can't leave me here! ZOYCITE WAIT!" 

*******

Beryl was growing impatient. Neflite and Zoycite had been gone for hours. She wanted that crystal now. Beryl was just about to start screaming when Zoycite appeared before her. Bowing the woman general held out the glittering statue for her queen to see. 

"What is this?" Beryl's mad mood deepened when she saw the cheap inferior glass ornament Zoycite had dared present her with. 

"The Silver Crystal my queen" Zoycite declared smugly "And I got it all by myself too" she added. 

Beryl quickly turned as red as her hair with rage "HOW DARE YOU BRING ME THIS CHEAP EARTH JUNK!"

"Junk?" Zoycite repeated, "But I thought?"

"That is not the silver crystal" Beryl hissed, "Your failure displeases me. And where is Neflite? I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were to work together on this mission? How are we supposed to take over the Earth when even my own minions refuse to cooperate?"

"My queen I…" Zoycite stammered. 

"JUST GET OUT!" Beryl screamed. 

"Yes your majesty" Zoycite whispered and teleported from the room. 

Beryl shook her head. Honestly she was surrounded by fools. If you wanted something done properly then you should just do it yourself. 

"NEFLITE! REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY!" she screeched. After a few minutes and no one came Beryl started to get really mad. 

"I bet he's still at that party having fun and getting drunk" she mused to herself "Well he won't be having fun for a very long time when I've finished with him" Beryl stood up from her throne. It was time she paid Neflite a little visit. Summoning a Youma to open a portal to the Embassy Beryl reached out with her magic and located her officer. Then putting on her most fearsome expression Beryl marched through the portal…

********

Malachite was asleep when Zoycite came back from her mission. Well he was asleep. Malachite opened an eye in time to see Zoycite throw her boots across the room, her gloves and jacket followed and then she slumped down at the foot of the bed wearing just the under shirt and trousers before letting loose a string of curses at the wall opposite. Malachite feigned sleep for a few minutes, waiting for his lover to calm down, before sitting up in the bed. Zoycite felt his movement and threw herself into his arms. 

"I take it the mission did not go well," Malachite asked whilst embracing the younger general.

"It was horrible" Zoycite sobbed, "I found the silver crystal in one of the bedrooms just when Neflite was about to steal it for himself and take all the credit" Zoycite paused and blushed slightly "So I did what I had too to get the crystal from him"

Malachite frowned and ceased caressing her lower back. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this one bit…

*******

Serena sighed and looked around the ballroom. She had lost sight of the three Negaverse Generals and even Tuxedo Mask had finally come round and had crawled his skinny butt out of there. Molly was still looking for her beloved Maxfield and Amy and Raye couldn't get in. Serena sighed and sipped another cocktail whilst placing a hand to her bruised cheek. That girl general had a really mean punch that was for sure. How was she ever going to explain this to Luna? Serena sighed miserably. Even though she didn't want to she had better just go upstairs and make sure the crystal was safe. Making sure no one was looking she headed upstairs. Now how was she going to find out which room the crystal was in? Serena sighed. This assignment was tougher than she thought. Then she heard someone calling up ahead: 

"You can't leave me like this! I have a reputation on Earth! Zoycite don't you dare step through that portal! No come back! You can't leave me here! ZOYCITE WAIT!"

"Sounds like trouble" Serena backed away "Wait! If I defeat them all by myself I won't get a lecture from Luna! Ok Serena lets go! Moon Prism… power!"

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil… and that means you!" with that Sailor Moon landed a kick to the wooden door and it crashed open. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight that lay before her. Neflite was lying, handcuffed and completely naked on the double bed, his clothes thrown all over the bedroom floor. Sailor Moon squealed and took a step back. The noise caused Neflite to look up. When their eyes met he blushed a furious shade of red. 

"I… um…" Sailor Moon stammered then she noticed that the crystal was gone. "Alright!" she assumed a fighting stance once more "What have you done with the silver crystal?"

"I didn't do anything with it" Neflite snapped, "In fact you might have noticed that I am not exactly capable of doing anything at the moment"

"Oh yeah" Sailor Moon blushed worse than before. She was at a complete loss. Not only was the crystal gone but a member of the Negaverse was lying, naked and chained to a bed in front of her. 

"How did you get like that anyway?" she asked at length. 

"Don't ask" Neflite muttered, "Now would you kindly get these cuffs off of me"

"Where is the key?" Sailor Moon asked thinking that it would be best if Princess Diamond did not come into her bedroom to find a minion of the Negaverse in her bed, bearing it all. 

"In my trouser pocket" came the angry reply

Sailor Moon knelt down by his trousers which were inside out. It took her a moment to locate the key. 

"You were in a hurry" she commented as she walked back to the bed. 

"So would you be if you hadn't have sex since the Silver Millennium" Neflite muttered. Sailor Moon reached up to unlock the handcuffs and unfortunately chose the exact moment when the portal to the Negaverse opened up in front of them to have a klutz attack and landed right on top of Neflite. She squealed and reached out with a hand to grab something to break her fall and… well when Beryl appeared in the bedroom she saw Neflite. Naked with Sailor Moon lying on top of him, her right hand clasped around a very delicate part of Neflite's body whilst the general yelled and screamed in pain at her vice like grip. 

End of part three

How will Neffy get out of this one? If he survives Beryl's wrath what other crazy plans will he come up with to win Zoycite over or will he finally decide that she is not worth all this hassle? Stay tuned for the conclusion to this tale of sex, lies and humiliations coming soon!

A/N: Part Four coming by the end of the week (or if ya can't wait that long check it out on the website). More stupidity in the remaining chappie I'm afraid. *Sighs* Still I hope I didn't offend anyone… R and R folks!


	4. Part four

For the love of Zoi: A story of sex, lies and humiliations 

Part Four:

A/N: I've done it again! I've changed the rating back to PG-13. Well I think its PG-13/R so I'll keep it on PG-13 unless I get any complaints. Final chapter! Will Neflite get his girl… eh guy? R and R but remember flames serve no purpose other than to give the Dark Kingdom free heating! 

**Warning! Shouen Ai in this chapter!**

When Neflite got home it was well passed midnight. His wrists still ached form being handcuffed to the bed and on top of it he had the humiliation of knowing that both his queen and his enemy had seen him naked and helpless. Beryl had been furious, accusing him of not only taking up with a Sailor Scout but making a respectable? dub into a R rated comedy act. And when Neflite tried to explain that it had been Zoycite's fault but Beryl wasn't having any excuses and stormed back to her throne room to kill off a few hundred Youma to make herself feel better. Sailor Moon had then freed Neflite from the handcuffs and ran off without so much as a word to him. Neflite kicked off his boots and slumped down on the sofa thinking back over the passed few weeks escapades. 

So far he had been slapped, kicked, lost thousands of yen, humiliated himself and not to mention what ever punishment Queen Beryl was going to inflict on him. And what for? That vicious little weasel Zoycite that's what! Well enough was enough! He had not gone through hell and back without getting anything in return. It was time to get serious. Neflite jumped up off the sofa and raced into his kitchen. Once there he opened one of the cupboards and took out a small bottle with some pink liquid inside of it. A little something left over from Jedite's 'House of Fortune' that he had been selling to members of the Negaverse to make an extra yen or two. 

"Once she drinks this she'll fall for me," Neflite said to himself whilst staring at the bottle thoughtfully "Then I can get what I want and get back to the mission at hand" the auburn haired general laughed to himself before summoning a Youma to deliver a message for him. Pouring the liquid into a glass he mixed it in with some wine and set it back down on the sideboard before going back into the front room to await Zoycite's arrival. The label on the bottle read 'love potion'. 

J L J L

"He wants me to what?" Zoycite hissed at the Youma that had banged on the door of the castle at 3.00 in the morning. 

"He wants to see you Lady Zoycite," the Youma hissed nervously licking its lips "He said it was important"

Zoycite sighed, "Let me get dressed" she frowned down at the bathrobe "I don't want him seeing me like this" though the pervert would probably like that she added to herself "Tell him I'll be five minutes" with that she slammed the door and went back upstairs. 

"Malachite?" she whispered shaking her sleeping lover "Malachite wake up?"

"What?" he complained burying his face into the silk pillows "Zoycite I'm sleeping"

"This is important!"

"It always is" Malachite groaned and sat up meeting a pair of worried green eyes. 

"Neflite wants me to go to his mansion in Tokyo"

"Now?"

Zoycite nodded tearfully "The Youma said it was to talk but knowing him he'll try it on again"

"Just go back to sleep" Malachite advised, pulling her into his arms. 

"I can't… If I don't come Neflite's going to tell Beryl about us"

Malachite pulled back from the embrace. If Beryl found out about them… well it didn't bear thinking about. 

"What am I going to do?" Zoycite shuddered, "He came so close last time…"

"We'll kill him," Malachite whispered brushing the tears from her eyes "At the first opportunity we get we'll kill him"

"Oh Malachite you're wonderful" Zoycite sighed happily "But what about tonight?"

Malachite smiled, "Did Neflite say you had to come alone?"

J L J L

Neflite couldn't get comfortable. He sat up in his bed and sipped from his glass of wine, being careful not to touch the one with the love potion in. Having left a Youma in the front room to greet Zoycite as she arrived and then to direct her to the bedroom Neflite decided to skip the preliminaries and get down to business. Thus he was sitting, naked in bed waiting for her. He knew Zoycite would get a little angry at first but once he persuaded her to drink the love potion… Neflite could almost feel her body against his own… they would make love until the stars came out and then… Neflite frowned. He had planned on killing his rival whilst she was helpless but then again he could just keep her as his sex slave. It didn't seem right after all he had been through to get to this point that he was just going to kill her afterwards. How would he control her though? Zoycite would be pretty mad to say the least. Neflite shifted again in the bed the mere thought of her was enough… gods he needed sex _tonight. _Neflite stiffened (pun intended) when he heard voices downstairs and then footsteps climbing the stairs. He could also hear the Youma's protests and then "Zoi" and silence. Neflite shrugged to himself. If loosing a Youma or two meant he could at last have sex then so be it. Then the door opened and Zoycite marched into the room and stopped dead when she saw him. 

"I knew it!" she exclaimed angrily "This was just another ruse to get me into bed!"

She was dressed in the usual uniform but Neflite was dying to get a peak at the woman under the uniform, and forgetting momentarily how little he was wearing, jumped up. Zoycite screamed and covered her eyes just as the third person burst into the room. 

"Ah gods Neflite put on some clothes!" Malachite shouted. 

Neflite screamed and snatched up his bathrobe and put it on, just praying that Malachite hadn't seen the extent of his arousal at Zoycite's presence. 

When he had regained his composure and Zoycite had uncovered her eyes he asked in a very low and angry voice "What the hell are you doing here?" this being directed at her lover. 

"I'm here to make sure you don't try any funny stuff of course" Malachite replied, placing an arm around Zoycite's waist "And by the looks of things that was exactly what you had in mind"

Neflite screamed again. This time out of frustration. 

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH FOR HER?" he yelled waving a hand at Zoycite "I have been though hell and back that's what! Come on Malachite you're a man too. Surely you can understand my needs?"

Malachite nodded "But _not_ with _my_ Zoycite" 

"There is no one else!"

"I heard you and Sailor Moon had a great time the other night" Zoycite grinned and wrapped her arms around Malachite whilst he ran a hand through coppery curls.

Then Neflite lost it. 

"There is no me and Sailor Moon! She just happened to walk in! God I don't know why I am bothering to explain this to you! Malachite just let me have her for half an hour! I'll even bring her back in one piece!"

"No"

"Come on we're not stupid Earthlings! We don't mind the women putting it about do we?"

"I am not some cheap tart," Zoycite snapped, clutching Malachite's arm.

"I will not allow anyone other than me to sleep with Zoycite" Malachite said sternly "Find yourself a little Earthling to play with… Zoycite is mine"

"I won't give this up!" Neflite shouted, "I don't care if you are stronger! I'm not letting you leave until I've had sex"

Malachite sighed, "Zoycite could you step outside for a few minutes. I think Neflite and I need to settle this man to man"

"Fine" Zoycite stalked towards the door "Just don't be too long… You were supposed to be helping me find the Silver Crystal remember?"

"Yes" Malachite shut the door after her. "As if I could forget," he muttered under his breath.

"This Silver Crystal" Neflite said carefully "Is Zoycite any where near finding it?"

Malachite shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Neflite "No and if she doesn't find it soon then Beryl will kill her I fear"

Neflite smirked, an idea coming to mind "Zoycite knows my star crystal can home in on the Silver Crystal. I have been tracking it in Tokyo the past few days. It would seem a local girl is the key to finding it. If you were to allow me to have Zoycite for a night I would let you have it"

Malachite shook his head "Do I have to tell you again? If you come within ten paces of Zoycite I will…" 

"I know" Neflite sighed, "I won't come near her again" _at least when you're around anyway_ he added to himself. 

"Good now that's settled" Malachite reached down and picked the full glass of wine up from the floor "We can all go home" and with that he raised the glass to his lips. 

"No don't!" Neflite squeaked… too late…

J L J L

Zoycite was bored. She had been left standing outside the room for five minutes at least! Malachite had said a _few_ minutes only. How dare he keep her waiting? Zoycite rested her head against the closed door trying to hear what they were saying. The voices were muffled but Neflite was saying what sounded like:

"No! Get off of me!"

Zoycite grinned to herself. Malachite must have resorted to physical violence to get the message that she was not going to sleep with him through to Neflite. It wasn't fair! Malachite was making her wait out here like a naughty schoolgirl! Zoycite pouted loudly hoping that he was hear her. Nothing… She wanted to see Malachite kick the crap out of Neflite! It wasn't fair! Zoycite opened the door a crack and peaked in… and gasped… What she saw was not at all what she was expecting…

J L J L

Neflite gulped and struggled to push the larger male off of him. Man that love potion worked well… too well. 

"No! Get off of me!" Neflite screamed as Malachite pinned him down on the bed and leaned down for a kiss. 

"Gah!" Neflite screamed again as their lips met. He turned his head to one side and shuddered as he felt lips brush his neck. 

"Come on Mal snap out of it!" he pleaded but it was no use. The potion was too strong for even Malachite's powers to fight it, which was why Neflite bought it in the first place lest Zoycite's lover attempt to break the spell. Only Neflite himself could undo it and he couldn't whilst Malachite had him pinned down on the bed. He screamed again as Malachite tried to open the bathrobe… and that was when the door opened. 

"What the f*** is going on here?" Zoycite demanded, "Malachite what are you doing?" her lower lip trembled and tears sprang into her eyes. 

"Zoycite?" Malachite released Neflite and stood up to face his lover.

"What are you doing?" Zoycite repeated,

"I don't love you anymore" Malachite declared loudly "My heart belongs to Neflite"

Zoycite screamed and lunged at the auburn haired man with an ice crystal. Neflite yelled and jumped backwards to avoid to first shard hurled his way. "What have you done to him?" Zoycite demanded shoving Neflite back into the wall. The second general could have shoved her away but he was too stunned to react and he did kind of like having Zoycite's body pressed up against his own. 

"Gods not this again!" Zoycite retreated behind Malachite when she felt just how much Neflite enjoyed her close proximity. 

"It was just a little love potion" Neflite whined, "It was meant for you"

"Neflite" Malachite complained, "Get rid of the chick so we can finish what we started"

"I want you to remove this spell right now" Zoycite demanded angrily,

"Or what?" a light bulb flashed over Neflite's head and he couldn't help the evil grin that spread across his face. He was full of good ideas tonight!

"I think I know a way that we can all get what we want," he said quietly drawing Zoycite to one side.  "I'll reverse the spell… if you sleep with me"

"NO!"

"Fine" Neflite grinned and rested his gaze on Malachite "You do realise I haven't had sex since the fall of the Silver Millennium and I have been getting quite desperate to say the least. Now I admit I wasn't expecting this turn of events but if Malachite's the only one of you willing then I'm afraid I'm going to have to make do… if you get my meaning"

"You wouldn't! You can't! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Zoycite cried, "I won't let you!"

"Do you really think you can stop me? Face it Zoycite you don't have a chance against me alone and I'm sure Malachite wouldn't like you attacking me"

Zoycite bit her lip and looked over at Malachite and then back at Neflite. Her lover would be horrified… no that was too mild a word to the level of disgust he would feel tomorrow if she allowed this. Malachite didn't know what he was doing thanks to the spell. She couldn't allow that even if it meant sleeping with Neflite herself. 

"Fine you win," she growled.

Neflite smirked "I knew you'd see it my way… now come on" this last bit was to Malachite. As Neflite stepped up to the silver haired general, Malachite tried to kiss him again. Neflite avoided the embrace and steered him out into the hallway. Then there was a flash of white light and when Zoycite looked over Neflite's shoulder she saw her lover lying unconscious on the floor. 

"What have you done?" 

"Relax Zoey" Neflite grinned, "Its just a little sleep spell. I wouldn't want anyone disturbing us would I? He'll be as right as rain come the morning and better still will not remember a thing!"

Neflite shut the door and turned to the younger general "Now I've kept my end of the bargain…"

Zoycite shook her head "You really are a fool Neflite. Did you really think you could trust me?" she laughed and the air filled with cherry blossoms "I'll be back to pick up Malachite in the morning and let me assure you if you lay a finger on him you'll be sorry"

Neflite stepped back and watched in satisfaction as she started to disappear and then was thrown backwards to the floor. 

"What?!" Zoycite cried in panic. Jumping up she attempted a teleport again and the same thing happened. 

"It would seem you are the fool Zoycite" Neflite took a step towards her "I knew you would try to double cross me so I took the liberty of warding my room. You can't teleport out and no one can teleport in"

Zoycite's green eyes widened in fear through part of her was impressed by this clever move. She had always thought the drink impaired Neflite's judgement of character.

Then she smiled again "You forget there is always the mundane method" she walked to the door and twisted the knob. As her hand connected with the handle Zoycite shrieked as powerful magics threw her backwards to the floor once again. 

"You bastard!" she screamed, springing to her feet once more "What have you done?"

"The ward will not let anyone with magical abilities in or out" Neflite stepped closer "I suggest you give up now"

"No!" Zoycite felt her back hit the door that had seconds ago repelled her.

"Come on" Neflite reached up and caressed her cheek "I'll be gentle"

Zoycite cursed and aimed a cherry blossom attack at him. Neflite laughed softly when nothing happened. 

"You are also unable to use your powers within the ward"

"But just now…?"

"I let it down for a second because if you discovered it too soon you would flee"

"You are smarter than I gave you credit for" Zoycite admitted, "But that doesn't mean I have to sleep with you"

"I meant what I said… I'll wake Malachite up and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige"

Neflite leaned down and closed the gap between their lips. Zoycite bit his lip. Neflite pulled away and retreated to the bed. Time for reverse psychology. He climbed in and observed Zoycite quietly for a few minutes before saying "Ok fine… you win. I won't force you to have sex with me… I'm not a rapist and besides you're not that great a kisser anyway"

"What?" Zoycite snapped, insulted by this "How dare you?"

Neflite smirked "You're probably crap in bed too. I'd rather go another thousand years without sex than have it with you"

Zoycite clenched her fists at her sides and stormed up to the grinning second general "I've had no complaints from Malachite"

"Of course not… why would you? I am sure he wouldn't like to be in my predicament"

Zoycite was practically seething with rage at this point. "What the hell do you know about mine and Malachite's sex life anyway? Even in the Silver Millennium you weren't getting any from what I can recall and I know your game here and let me assure you I am not going to fall for it so I suggest you take down this ward and let me go home!"

"There is one little problem" Neflite blushed and looked at the ground "I can't"

"You can't? What do you mean you can't?"

"Its on a timer. It will come down at 7 in the morning and not even I can take it down before then. I didn't want anyone disturbing us"

"Fine I'll wait until morning" Zoycite hissed, taking a seat in the end of the bed. 

Neflite grinned, "It'll be a long night… cold too… why don't you come under and make yourself comfortable?" he pulled back the duvet and gestured to the space beside him. 

"How about no!" Zoycite shouted back, "Just shut up! In fact don't speak to me at all!"

Neflite grinned again "If that's what you want…"

"It is"

J L J L

Zoycite shifted her position on the bed and looked anxiously at the clock on the wall. Gods it had only been an hour! She couldn't stand this! And to make matters worse Neflite was amusing himself by chinking the empty wine glasses together seeing how many different sounds he could get them to make. It was beyond torture! And it was cold. The temperature had dropped dramatically in the passed ten minutes and even the Zoycite's uniform couldn't keep out the bitter wind that blew under the door. She glanced at the vacant space in the bed again and the warm duvet. Shaking her head she wrapped her arms around herself for extra warmth. No way was Zoycite going to join him in the bed. Neflite would be all over her like a rash in minutes! This had to be the worst night of her life! Zoycite shivered again and moved a little closer to the space without consciously realising it. Neflite noted her movements and shook his head "You'll catch a cold if you stay there"

"Shut up" Zoycite shot back "I'm fine!"

"Zoycite"

"What?"

"I wouldn't force myself on you if that's what you are afraid of. I'm not a rapist"

"Just a stupid star gazing fool" she hissed, "I thought I told you not to speak to me?"

Neflite patted the space beside him "Not until you stop being so stubborn and get over here"

Then he started chinking the wine glasses together again.

"Fine!" Zoycite shouted stomping round to the over side of the bed and climbing in "Just stop playing with those things, its driving me insane!"

Neflite did as asked and lay down beside her. He shifted about a bit finding the closeness of the woman unbearable and it was all he could do to stop himself from leaning over and kissing her. Of course to do that would be foolish. He had to be patient. Instead Neflite closed his eyes and attempted to get in some sleep. Even this proved difficult fighting his urges and the fact that Zoycite refused to take her eyes from him and flinching at every movement he made. 

"I'm not going to try anything so please just go to sleep" he snapped rolling over onto his side partly to break the furious glare of emerald green eyes and partly so that his arousal wasn't that obvious. After a few minutes Neflite heard snoring coming from the woman beside him. He sighed… this was going to be a very long night…

J L J L

When Neflite next became aware of his surroundings he felt a smaller body pressed up against his back. Neflite jumped slightly before remembering Zoycite was beside him. Rolling over he saw that she was fast asleep. Sighing Neflite couldn't believe his misfortune. Not only was his latest plan a total failure but he had the woman in bed and he still hadn't got anywhere with her! And to make things worse Zoycite was using his chest as an extra pillow! Well enough was enough! Neflite gently rolled her onto her back and lowered his head so that his lips were mere millimetres from her own. He may as well try something; he had nothing to lose. Neflite pressed his mouth gently to hers and got the shock of his life when Zoycite kissed him back. Startled he broke the kiss and stared dumbfounded down at the coppery haired woman. 

"Malachite" she murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer to the shocked male. It took a moment for Neflite to realise what was happening. Did Zoycite and Malachite often do it whilst they were half asleep? Hmm obviously so and from the sound of it Zoycite thought that she was in bed with her lover. This would be the perfect opportunity too… nah he couldn't… he wouldn't dare… would he? Zoycite murmured again and Neflite felt her opening up the front of his robe. Neflite responded by rolling on top of her and kissing her, harder as his hands tugged almost desperately at her uniform. Zoycite would be pretty mad to say the least when she woke but Neflite decided he could handle her… after all once she found out how much better he was in bed than her lover then Zoycite would beg him to make love to her again… and again… damn it these Negaverse uniform were hard to get off! So many buttons made it difficult during the day as it was and near impossible at night. Neflite feared putting the light on in case Zoycite woke up completely. Pulling back from the kiss Neflite fumbled around with the buttons some more. 

"Malachite" Zoycite moaned as she felt the weight shift. What was taking him so long? Normally he would strip them both of their uniforms in less than a minute (mind you it had taken years to perfect this). Hang on? Why were they wearing their uniforms in bed? Zoycite opened her eyes. As she did so the figure messing about with her jacket noted her waking and captured her lips in a hard kiss, hands working furiously on the jacket. 

"Malachite?" Zoycite asked a stab of fear entering her voice. He didn't reply and finally managed to undo the jacket, pulling it off he started work on the trousers. 

"NEFLITE REPORT!" the screech of Beryl cut through the air like a blade. Zoycite screamed as she realised whom her bedfellow was. 

"Gah!" Neflite fell off the bed and into a heap on the floor.      

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Zoycite screamed pulling the duvet over her chest before Neflite could switch the light on. 

"You started it" Neflite pouted, fumbling for the lamp switch as he stood.

"I was half asleep you bastard" Zoycite hissed, standing up, still keeping the duvet wrapped around her top half she grabbed her jacket and stormed over to the other side of the room. Zoycite shuddered at that close call, if anyone found out… gods Beryl would kill her. 

"Zoycite" Neflite started but was cut off by a furious scream from the Queen. 

"NEFLITE REPORT TO ME NOW OR FACE ETERNAL SLEEP!"

Neflite scowled, partly seething that Beryl had ruined his sex life ever since he had been taken into her service and now when he finally had a chance to make up for that with a night of passion with his enemy Beryl had once again ruined his chances and now because of this damn ward he couldn't… 

There was a flash of light and Neflite felt a power, more powerful than his, take hold of the room and seconds later he was standing before his queen, Zoycite landing with a thud beside him, still clutching the duvet around her chest. As soon as Beryl saw them she went red. Neflite waited for the outburst but when it came it was directed at the woman beside him. 

"ZOYCITE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Queen Beryl I…. He didn't see anything I swear" she struggled to replace the jacket whilst retaining her modesty. 

"I don't want excuses. I thought I warned you about this? You know the price of disobeying me?" with that the staff started to glow a dangerous red as powers were drawn from its holder. 

"Queen Beryl…!" Zoycite stumbled backwards, fear reflecting in her eyes. "Please… don't…"

Neflite winced and closed his eyes as power leapt out from the staff and engulfed the woman beside him. Zoycite screamed and fell back onto the stone, now fully clothed. Silence followed as Zoycite struggled up onto her knees, burn marks on the front of the jacket. 

"That was a warning" Beryl hissed, "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about sparing your worthless life"

"Yes your majesty… thank you" Zoycite quickly teleported from the throne room as Neflite looked on in amazement. What had just happened here?  

"Neflite" Beryl turned to the auburn haired man "I forbid you from seeing Zoycite again do you understand?"

"But…" Neflite knew it was unwise to question Beryl but he had, had enough. He wanted sex damn it! 

"I forbid you to have sex with her!" 

"Why?"

"Believe me it is for your own good" Beryl hissed, "Now the Silver Crystal. I want it now! Without it we cannot revive the Negaforce"

"Yes my Queen"

J L J L

Zoycite stormed back to the castle and ripped off her burnt uniform before replacing it with a new one. This wasn't fair! Damn Neflite… he had nearly killed her! Him and his stupid male urges! Gods if Beryl hadn't of called when she did… Zoycite sniggered. It might have been worth it to see the look on Neflite's face when he realised… Enough was enough now. He had to die. Zoycite summoned her most loyal Youma and located the general. Hmmm he was heading into the park, probably to get drunk again. Still it meant no witnesses. Zoycite opened a portal and gave the Youma their orders. 

J L J L

Neflite stomped through the darkening park listening to the annoying chatter of the girl at his side. This girl was the key to finding the silver crystal and he was not going to let her leave until he had it. Then Neflite planned on using its power to destroy Beryl and take the throne for himself. If he were king of the Negaverse he would no longer have trouble finding women willing to sleep with him.  Still for some reason Neflite kept thinking of the coppery haired general. Gods he shouldn't care about her anymore. After tonight he could have sex anytime he wanted! Why did his thoughts bring him back to her? Neflite sat down under a tree, Molly sitting beside him. She was starting to ask him about something called a chocolate parfait. Neflite was feeling so annoyed that he practically told Molly where she could stick her parfait and this caused the girl to cry. Not being able to stand her wailing Neflite stormed over to the lake to watch the moon's reflection in the water.

"Why?" he looked up at the stars "Why do I keep thinking about her?"

They gave no reply; they seldom did when Neflite asked them of matters of the heart. What? He looked down at his reflection and sighed… there was no use in denying it. He had fallen in love… with his enemy. All those desperate plans to win Zoycite over. Why had he bothered with them when any sane man would have hired a prostitute if they became desperate?  The diamond necklace? Sex was not worth that much unless he was unconsciously thinking of the woman herself and not just the few moments pleasure he would gain by winning her over. 

Neflite had never been honest in all his thousand years and now was a good enough time as any to start. Perhaps if he told Zoycite how he really felt she wouldn't hate him… she might even realise that she liked him too. After all there had to be a reason they hated each other didn't there? As Neflite turned he heard Molly screaming. Looking around he saw her cowering against the tree. Youma! Neflite recognised them instantly. Grape and her sisters were Zoycite's Youma. Zoycite must have seen him with Molly and got jealous. Neflite quickly teleported between the girl and the thorns snaking out to ensnare her thinking that Grape would stop when she saw it was Zoycite's love she would hit. As soon as Neflite appeared the thorns struck. Gasping he fell back as they broke off in his flesh. 

"Neflite!" Molly screamed racing to his side. 

Neflite bit his lip forcing back tears of agony. Why hadn't they stopped? Dizzy with pain he fell back against Molly as the world spun around him. Then he heard laughter and cherry blossoms filled the air. Zoycite appeared and then stepped towards them. 

"Well done girls" she stopped to pick the star crystal from the ground. 

"Zoycite?" Neflite whispered as she drew nearer "Why?"

"Leave us," she commanded the Youma. They did so and Zoycite knelt down beside him, shoving Molly aside. 

"Your foolish urges nearly cost me my life" she whispered, "You had to be eliminated"

"But why?" Neflite demanded, "What was so wrong with wanting to have sex with you?" he could hardly imagine Beryl would care about Zoycite cheating on Malachite. 

Zoycite sighed and leaned forwards, taking Neflite hand. Neflite's eyes widened and for a few moments disbelief held his hand between her legs as he felt something that should not have been there. 

"See" Zoycite spoke again, her voice lower than it had been. 

"You're a… you're male? But why…?"

"Beryl's homophobic" Zoisite snapped, "She told me to put on a girly voice and pretend to be a woman or she would kill me. As long as I keep up the charade it keeps her phobia in check. That's why she went crazy in the throne room. If anyone found out about her phobia she would lose face"

"Does Malachite know?"

Zoisite scowled "Of course he does!"

"Then why isn't he a girl?"

Zoisite rolled his eyes "Can you see Malachite-sama in a dress?"

Neflite sighed, "Good point" he winced in pain "But why do you have to kill me?"

"Because you know my secret"

"That's not fair! I didn't until you told me"

"Beryl thinks you know and one of us has to die… I would rather it be you"

Neflite paused to consider these facts. What horrified him most of all was not that he tried to bed another man but the fact that now he knew Zoisite's secret he still wanted to have sex with her… erm him. 

"Very well" he gasped, "You win… but could I ask one last favour?"

"What is it? Don't tell me you want to die beautifully? That's my famous quote remember?"

Neflite shook his head "A kiss?"

Zoisite was about to refuse when his conscience kicked in. Was he going to deny Neflite his dying wish? Not even he was that cruel… was he?

Zoisite sighed and leaned down, pressing his lips to Neflite's. The other man held him close and explored his mouth with his tongue for a few moments as the kiss deepened, tangling his hands in his foes coppery curls, drawing the slight body closer wishing he had the strength to further this embrace. Then the need for air forced him to release the other man.  

"Thank you" Neflite whispered his fears confirmed. Zoisite had turned him gay. There was only one thing to do now. Neflite gripped hold of the thorns and pushed… and the world went dark… forever.

Zoisite stood, shocked as Neflite died… no killed himself. Was he that much of a bad kisser? Molly was knelt over him screaming at him for destroying her innocence and forcing her witness a gay kiss. 

"Zoisaito?" Zoisite felt Malachite place a hand on his shoulder 

"Malachite-sama I thought?"

"Beryl woke me… she wanted someone to take care of Neflite for her. It would seem that job has already been taken care of"

Zoisite smiled and leaned against his lover "I have to admit I am going to miss taunting him yet I fear he could not handle the truth"

Malachite laughed softly "We should go"

Zoisite nodded knowing what that would mean… back to the Negaverse and back to lying to all that lived there. "Malachite-sama I don't want… I hate hiding the truth like this. It seems wrong somehow. As if this was how it was meant to be and when we go back the lie will cover us once again"

"Zoycite" Malachite sighed, "I am sure those who care already know the truth anyway and those that cannot handle it end up like Neflite" 

Zoycite smiled and laughed "Oh Malachite you're wonderful" she threw her arms around her lover. What did it matter? She was with the man she loved and Malachite was the only person that really mattered. Malachite took Zoycite's hand the two silently teleported back to the Negaverse. 

A few hours later Sailor Moon, on hearing about Molly's disappearance, found her friend in the city park clutching a bunch of thorns and babbling about monsters who shot bushes at people, women who turned out to be gay men who could disappear into the air and a homophobic queen of the Negaverse. 

The end

A/N: Well at last and thankfully it is over. Hope ya all liked that little twist about Zoisite's sex being thrown in at the end – I couldn't resist it! Still it felt weird writing Zoisite as male and female in the same fic and keeping Kunzite's dub name as well. I was going to change all names but that would have been too confusing. Stay tuned for the sequel 'Until Death do us Part' coming soon!  


End file.
